happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Daphne
Daphne is a fan character. Bio Daphne is a brown mouse-deer who worked as an actress and was Mix's ex-girlfriend. She is kind, cheerful and really adorable, she can even make Huggly nauseous. She is the most popular character and nobody can beat her. Despite her nice attitude, she's really rude and nasty towards her ex-boyfriend, Mix, as whenever Daphne meets him, she often slaps and sometimes punches his face. This is not because he likes some of the pranks and hangs out with Morton, but because of his accident instead. Backstory Main Article: Daphne's Backstory Personality When she was at school with Mix, Daphne was a young girl who loved nature and sports. She was active, cheerful, girly, sweet and also adorable. Lots of male students had a crush on her, while female students were often jealous at her adorableness. Daphne only chose Mix as her boyfriend, because she thought he is cute and smart. Since then, she started dating with him and Mix agreed with it. After graduating from school and also the accident, Daphne became an actress and a popular girl. She has her same child-like personality, however she becomes rude and nasty whenever she sees Mix. She is now a girl that is a tsundere type. Appearance Daphne has loose curly blonde hair, green eyes, mouse-deer legs, and freckles on her cheeks. She wears an azure blue butterfly necklace and a purple bow, with the butterfly necklace actually being a gift from Mix before they broke up. She still has hands like a typical tree friend, however she doesn't have boot-shaped feet as she has hooves instead. Relationships Mix Mix is her ex-boyfriend and she really hates him (after the accident). Daphne always slaps his face every time Mix shows up and sometimes punches him. She never spares, always giving him injuries instead. After that, Daphne will walk away and leave Mix alone, which make him cry, eat a box of chocolate and watch romantic sad movies on his TV without thinking about pranks. Despite this, her creator state that Daphne is actually really care and love Mix and she keeping her bad attitudes to make Mix don't know if she loves him. Morton Little bit is known about this relationship, as Morton and Daphne are friends before meeting Mix. They both like playing football, pranking someone, hiking, swimming and rock music. Despite the fact that both of them are friends, their behavior towards Mix is the exact opposite of each other (Morton is bad and mischievous towards others, but kind and nice towards Mix. Daphne is nice and sweet towards others, but rude and nasty towards Mix). Emmy In her debut, she met Emmy in school along with Mix. She suddenly hates Emmy for no reason. Not only that, Daphne keeps misspelling Emmy's name. Episodes Starring roles *Daphne's Backstory Featuring roles *This Is It Appearances *Fool Me Once, Fool You Twice *Bun Bun On the Way! *Drama Queen Fates #This is It - Impaled by numerous bones and head cracked by Coconut's skull. Trivia *She has trypophobia and arachnophobia. *She is Huggly's rival, much like Sugar & Spice. *Unlike other female characters, she only has one thick eyelash on each of her eyes instead of two or three, much like Roseate. *She comes from Happy Go Lucky City and speaks Thai. *She was originally going to be a fawn and named "Valencia". However, she was changed into a mouse-deer and named "Daphne" instead because of the creator being interested in mouse-deer. Gallery daphne_by_42andre24-damkw1q.jpg|Older design Daphne.png|Old design DaphneandMix'solderbrother.png|With Maxx Canyoujustshutthefuckup.png|"Hohoho... You want to death, son of a bitch?" Daphne byLOD.png|By LOD Thisisit3.png|"Where is that moron go?" Daphne-alt.png gimp2daphne.jpg Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Mousedeer Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Redesigned characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Season 83 Introductions Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Adoptables Category:Shared Category:Characters with relatives